Don't Be Out Of Breath, Okay?
by OriginDiscord
Summary: One-shot. Roppi misses Tsuki as he's returning from a three day college trip. But as he awaits for his arrive, the worst happens; and this time, it's not his fault...


"I'll be home soon, promise," Tsuki's voice came from the other end of the phone, making the small raven frown slightly. The blonde had gone off to a three-day school trip with some of the other college students; three days too long. He knew Tsuki wouldn't cheat on him, he had proven that a long time ago, but just not having him there to cuddle with drove him insane. There had been so many times where he wanted to revert to his old ways, as humans repeatingly reminded him why he hated them in the first place. There had been so many close calls, but Tsuki somehow always managed to call or text him just in time. It was as if he knew his intentions unintentionally.

"Not soon enough though...," Roppi quietly sighed, hugging the pillow closer to his chest then before. It was the one Tsuki usually used, his scent bringing comfort to him slowly. With his voice also soothing him, it was almost as if he was there with him.

If only he was...

"I'm sorry Roppi... the train will stop in fifteen minutes, then I'll run the rest of the way home, okay?"

Roppi flinched slightly, wishing now he hadn't requested such a thing. He didn't want his beloved Tsuki running all the way home. The train station was surprisingly a good distance, and the blonde wasn't the best runner. "N-no, it's okay, take your time, 'kay?"

"But Ropp-"

"I want you to have breathe... when you get here," he blushed miserably, digging his head embarrassingly in the soft pillow. But it was true, as soon as he saw Tsuki, he was going to snatch those lips, no matter what he said or did. Not like Tsuki would avoid it anyway.

"Don't worry, I'll always have breathe for you," he giggled from the other end, making butterflies fly in the raven's stomach. He really didn't know what he'd do without Tsuki. "Well, I have to go now, we're entering a dead zone."

"Okay... talk to you later, Tsuki," the raven sighed.

"Bye Roppi~" The cheerful blonde sing-songed before hanging up. It echoed through the raven's head as he dropped the phone to his side, cuddling with the pillow some more. The scent of his love was slowly fading, leaving behind his own fowl scent. At least, he thought it was fowl. But Tsuki always said he loved everything about him. He wondered if Tsuki had ever missed him so much that he tried sniffing for his scent.

Shaking these thoughts away, he slowly got up, turning the TV off. It was already ten thirty, past the time he normally went to sleep without Tsuki. For the past few days, he's been trying to make time go by faster by sleeping more. But it didn't work. At least Tsuki came home today, ahh, he couldn't wait.

Should he make a surprise for him? Maybe by making him a cake, or some other desert. He loved sweets, just like most of his cousins. But he already made him a cake this morning. What else could he do? He was already going to kiss him, that wasn't really for Tsuki anyway; it was for both of them.

Ahhh, decisions were always hard to make. He couldn't decide what to do. Unless he wanted to just wait in his room until Tsuki got back. That way the blonde would be able to cuddle with him as soon as he got home.

Just the thought of falling asleep, surrounded in those arms... With a small smile, he began trotting to his room, not even letting the pillow go for a second.

"HEYY!" A voice yelled, making Roppi nearly fall to the floor. "You need to get out!" The voice screamed again, banging on the window even harder. The small raven turned to the window with wide eyes, expecting to see a robber. But was shocked to see his neighbor coated in a small black layer. The fear was evident in his eyes, wanting to get out of there as fast as he could.

"Wh-why do I?" He asked before his eyes caught glimpse of the nearly blinding light behind the human. It was as if the sun had hit the Earth itself, giving the night its own light.

"There's a fire, you need to get out!" He screamed again before disappearing from sight. Roppi just stood there, trembling. He's never been in this situation before, and quite frankly, didn't know how to react.

"Ts-Tsuki!" He cried, rushing to the bedroom. He was terrified, wanting nothing more but to leave with his blonde. But as he reached the room, he remembered he was gone.

Crap.

BANNGG! The house shook, sending the raven falling to the floor. He whined a bit before catching the scent of fire surprisingly close; too close for comfort. And that crinkling sound didn't reassure him either.

Quickly, he crawled over to the door, freezing as he saw his whole living room ignited with flames. Something must've exploded in the other house to cause this, but now the front and garage door was blocked. His only hope was the window.

Carefully, he got up and going over to the window. But just like the living room, flames danced in-front of it too, burning their flowers that took about two months to grow.

"N-no...," he cried, closing the door and huddling in the farthest corner from the two fire hazards places. This couldn't be it, he couldn't be trapped right before Tsuki got back. He didn't want this. "No, no please, someone... HELLPPPP!" He screamed before coughing violently. All the smoke in the air was getting in his lungs, making it nearly impossible to breath. At this rate, he'd suck in enough smoke that smokers did each year. What was worse was he could smell propane, which was probably the reason why the explosion happened in the first place.

Desperately, he reached his hands into his pockets, trying to dig for his cellphone. Unfortunately, he had left it on the couch, being as stupid as he was. Ahhh, how was he going to get out of this?

Digging his head into the pillow, he let out small-swallowed gasps that burned his throat, simulating claws scratching at the walls. He couldn't take this, the poisoned gas in the air was making unconsciousness getting closer and closer to him.

_'Tsu-Tsuki...,'_ he cried, flinching as he heard the window shatter, making some of the glass pieces stab themselves in his skin. Even though he was used to blades, he hissed, curling up even tighter in a ball. There was no mistaking the fire had finally made it into the room, instantly catching the bedsheets and some of the carpet on fire. It was only a matter of time before it reached him. He didn't even have the strength to move his head anymore, leaving him completely helpless...

_'I'm sorry... Tsuki. I didn't try to leave you, p-promise!'_

Tsuki strolled up the road, using the mini-map Roppi had drawn for him the day he left. He didn't want the blonde getting lost on his trip home, knowing full well he'd be too Tsuki needy to have to wait an extra day for him to return home. Luckily, the blonde was able to navigate his way through the neighborhood with surprisingly good precision, but the firetrucks, ambulances, and police cars that kept driving by him were making him slightly nervous. He wondered what could've happened this time.

His thoughts froze as he turned the corner, eyes widening against the glass frames that rested on his nose. On the street where his house stood, a blazing orange ball of light flared, as if it was the very sun peeking through the darkness. What was going on...?

Without even thinking, he pulled out his phone, dialing Roppi's number. He was sure if his raven was in that situation, he'd be out of it by now. Then again, he could be more of an airhead then him sometimes.

It went straight to voice mail.

His heart beat against his chest as his shaking hand fell to his side. There was this bubbling feeling in his chest, feeling as if it was trying to make a creator form in his chest. What was this feeling? It felt like his very heart was slowly leaving his chest.

Could it be... Roppi...?

No!

Dropping all his bags, he dashed up the asphalt, making his way through the crowds of people who watched the houses burn. Police officers were trying to get everyone to evacuate the area, but no one seemed to even care. Sometimes Tsuki did have to think if Roppi was right about some of these people.

"Sir, you can't go in there," a police officer stopped him, stepping in his path. The blonde had to skid to a stop, nearly falling on the officer. "You have to go back."

"M-my friend, he's still in there!" He cried, pointing to his house. It was one at the end, on fire, but not as bad as the others were. At least it wasn't a ball of flames.

"How do you know?" The officer asked, seeming to take pity on him.

"He was waiting for me at home, and his phone, I-I can't reach it."

"That doesn't mean he didn't make it out."

"And that doesn't mean he did!" Tsuki snapped, holding the urge back to punch this guy out. Usually he wasn't malevolent, but when it came to Roppi's life, he wanted to do everything possible to get to him. "He's afraid of bring forced into crowds of people. If people were running or frightened him, he would've stayed in his room." The officer studied him a long moment, as if trying to decide whether his life should be spared or not. It only made him scowl, pushing past him without a second thought. It wasn't like they could shoot him, and they wouldn't be strong enough to push him back.

"Hey-!" The officer cried, but he ignored it. He deviated the other officers that tried to stop him, blowing through the forms of fire-fighters off to the side. He ignored everyone, keeping his eyes glued to his house.

_'Please, please please please be alive Roppiiiii,_' he begged, jumping over some debris and into his yard. The front door was bashed in by a large pillar from the neighbor's house, caving in the entrance. He wasn't going to get in that way.

"Roppi!" He called, pulling his scarf up to his nose. Something smelled really bad, making him feel nauseated. It was as if a burner from a barbeque had blown up.

No response came back, making the blonde dash through the garage. The flames danced, trying to reach out to him, but he pivoted past their lengths. The door to the laundry room was opened ajar, which was a bit strange, but he kicked it open. A gust of hot wind made him shield his face, feeling the intensity of the fire within. He didn't expect it to be this wild on the inside.

"Ropppii!" He muffely called, carefully stepping in. He couldn't help but bite his lips slightly, feeling some of the flames singe his skin. But it was nothing compared to what Roppi must be feeling. Going in deeper, he found himself in what used to be the living room, only to find everything completely on fire. He had to dart into the kitchen to avoid falling down from overheating.

"Roppi!" Tsuki called again, coughing up a storm. The smoke was beginning to get to him already despite having the scarf filter some of the air out. Even if he found Roppi in all this, he didn't know what he'd find anymore.

Carefully, he began making his way back into their bedroom, the only place he hadn't checked. The flames were rather intense there too, the doorway cluttered with the flames. The smoke was beginning to mess with his eyes, wishing he could close them as the ash burned. But just before giving up, his eyes settled upon a black figure in the left corner of the room.

"ROPPI!" He cried, seeing his jacket and pant-leg slightly on fire. But the raven didn't even seem to notice as he remained unmoving, face burred in a pillow. "I'm coming, Roppi!" Taking a step back, he hopped over the flames, nearly catching his own pants on fire. He didn't even waste any time putting the ashes out as he skid to Roppi's side, quickly patting the fires on him out.

"Roppi, Roppi it's me, Tsuki," he gently cooed, coughing a bit. But the raven still remained unmoving, making Tsuki's face pale over considerably. He didn't even see his chest rising and falling, but that could be due to his poor eyes at the moment.

He needed to get Roppi out of here.

Without wasting anymore time, he gently picked the raven up, cradling his body like a baby. He was lighter then he expected, which worried him slightly. But he could worry about that later. Turning to the where the window used to be, he hopped out, through the fire and stumbling in the grass. He almost fell flat on his face, but somehow managed to keep Roppi away from being injured.

"That was close," he sighed, looking down at the raven in his arms. His face was contorted in fear and dried tears, slight burn marks littering his skin. He wasn't a doctor, but he could at least try to help him.

Setting him down, he gently slipped the jacket off that he normally wore, revealing flayed skin on his right arm where one of the fires were. He felt his breath get caught in his throat, tears rushing down his eyes.

"Roppi, Roppi I'm here, you need to breath!" He cried, cradling the man's check. But it didn't seem to do anything, as he remained as still as before. "ROPPII!" He cried, instantly pumping his arms against his chest. He's never performed CPR before, but it was the only thing he could think of at the moment.

"Come on Roppi, come on, you promised you wouldn't leave me!" He sniffled, quickly leaning down and blowing air into his mouth. He then leaned back up, pumping his chest once again, going faster. It seemed to have no effect on his friend, as he remained as he did before. "Roppii, Roppiii come on... you can't leave me like this... you just can't...," he cried, blowing more air into his lungs. This time he blew in a few times before going back up, returning to pumping.

"S-someone, please, HELPPP!" He screamed, hoping one of the paramedics would hear. "HELPP! PLEASE, HURRYY!" He didn't even bother to look back to see if anyone was listening, blowing more air into the raven.

"Come on... Ropppiii," he cried, his pumps going slower now. "I wanted you to have breathe too... I missed you, too much." Slowly, his hands stopped, letting his eyes close as the painful tears strolled down his cheeks. After all Roppi had done before in attempt to rid himself of this world, he had finally done it... but he didn't seem to want to this time.

Slowly, he leaned down one last time, blowing air in him once again. He didn't know or even really think it would do anything this time, as it failed the last few times, but he had to do something. He couldn't accept this reality.

Lips suddenly closed on him, pressing against his. Tsuki jumped up in shock, listening to the cough attacks that were now threatening the air around them.

"R-ROPPIII!" Tsuki cried, tears falling down his face in endless water falls as he pressed his forehead against his. "You-you didn't leave me!"

Roppi's eyes weakly opened, staring into Tsuki's eyes that were smiling back into his. "O-of course not... I-I promised," he weakly smiled, coughing some more. Tsuki couldn't resist kissing him on the nose, the cheek and the forehead, rubbing his thumps across his cheek.

"God, don't ever scare me like that again, please," he sniffled, a bit shocked to feel lips press against his. But he just pushed back, but pulled away right after. Roppi needed all the air he could get. "I don't know what I'd do if I lost you."

"Ts-Tsuki...," Roppi teared up as two paramedics rushed over to them, dragging a gurney behind them.

"We've got him," they interjected. Tsuki slowly moved out of the way, letting them place him on the small stretch before holding his love's hands.

"D-don't leave me... please...," Roppi begged this time, squeezing Tsuki's.

"I won't, promise..."


End file.
